


Unmade Plans

by manicSaturday



Series: Small Bump [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek & Scott being bros, F/M, Happy Ending, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Night Stands, Pining, Puppy Piles, Stydia BFFS!, Top!Derek, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you react to it. Who was the fucking genius that said that? Because right now, Stiles is flipping out of his mind.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles and Derek’s one-night stand turns into late night rendezvous, Friday night movies, a special surprise and maybe a happy ending… yep, definitely a happy ending. I’m not that cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had nothing better to do than to sit in front of my laptop and read lots and lots of Sterek fanfics and I may have squeezed in my schoolwork and a bit of sketching... and lots of coffee even though I'm sick :| Hmmm... so here is the fruit of my so-called labor :D
> 
> Actually, Jackson is in here because we have SKYPE! Yea, they Skype with him every other day.
> 
> Enjooooy~!

**_Life is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you react to it._ **

**

Who was the fucking genius that said that?

Right now? Right now, Stiles is flipping out his mind. He studied biology, right? He didn’t sleep his way through biology, right? So, why the hell is this pregnancy test kit saying that he’s pregnant?!

**

Let’s start with the beginning then.

It was a normal Friday night with the pack. Movies, food and a whole lot of puppy piles since the whole Alpha pack problem was solved.

They were all sprawled on the loft’s newly covered floors. Lydia told Derek that if pack meetings were gonna be held in his loft, he must have it fully furnished and in just a span of two weeks and with Lydia’s help, the loft became a temporary home while the Hale house is being rebuilt.

Usually, Stiles took his place beside Scott and Allison but tonight Isaac was there, cuddling with the two. He didn’t want to be in the middle of Cora, Boyd and Lydia because knowing himself; he fidgets and reacts to the movie so Lydia might smack him on the head and dump him in a dark alley, so no thanks. Danny and Ethan, who gave up being an Alpha, are snuggling on the loveseat, so that’s a big no for him. He doesn’t like Peter, so he’s definitely out of the list.

 

Then he took a deep breath and found it in himself the courage to actually slip inside the Alpha’s arms. Derek was a bit surprised by the sudden action the teen did but he just brushed it off and just went along with it.

He could feel Stiles’ heart beating loud but in the middle of the Avengers, which is Stiles’ choice, his heart began to even out. That was when Derek realized that Stiles’ was holding on to him as he slept soundly.

When the movie ended, they didn’t bother waking up Stiles, besides, the Sheriff knows everything now, even the things about the pack.

Derek carried him up to his room and laid him on the bed, chuckling as he heard Stiles say some random stuff.

He’s gotten used to the fact that even while asleep, Stiles could never shut up.

He also realized that slowly… slowly, this boy is filling up a space that he knew was empty after the fire. Derek is actually falling for the teen but he knows it’s just a child’s prayer to want something he couldn’t have.

He quickly changed his clothes and by the he got back from the walk-in closet that Lydia insisted on putting up, he found Stiles groggily rubbing his eyes.

 

“Guuuhh… What time did I fell asleep?” Stiles asked as he stretched his arms upwards, revealing his happy trail which made the wolf in Derek stir.

“You fell asleep right when the battle was about to start. You missed half of it.” Derek replied as he sat in front of his Mac and began typing a bit then glancing at Stiles, who was pouting at him. His pink lips puckered as if he’s waiting something, “What?” he asked.

“I know that you have writer’s block whenever days like these come.” Derek’s eyes beamed at him like he’s waiting for something more to that statement from Stiles.

“It’s the anniversary of the Hale fire, Derek. I’m not exactly oblivious to what’s happening in your head. I know you.” Stiles added.

Then Derek got himself up, gently closing his laptop and walking towards the bed where Stiles is still sitting on.

“You don’t know me that well, Stiles.” Derek spoke, his eyes trying to find answers on Stiles’ face and on his movements but none came to him. What is Stiles thinking pushing his buttons like this? What’s he trying to do?

“Keep on telling yourself that, Derek.” Stiles said as he crawled towards him, their bodies only a few inches away from each other.

Derek could hear Stiles’ heart beating in his ears, like it’s gonna explode.

He could call on the teen’s bluff but no, he loves him too much for that. So, he grabs his arm and kisses him. Not the sweet and chaste type of kiss, but a kiss full of lust, passion and tongue.

He heard Stiles’ moan in to the kiss. When he pulled away, Stiles held on to him like he was drowning.

“ **No strings. No commitments.** Just this once, Derek. Fuck me like you own me.” Stiles pleaded and Derek did just that.

He took off his shirt revealing his body. Stiles grabbed his neck and kissed him once more. They tumble down the bed to the floor as they tangle themselves in trying to take off the rest of their clothes.

When everything was off, Derek hauled Stiles back to the bed. His lips on the teen’s jaw to his neck down to his stomach. Stiles giggled a bit as the man’s stubble brushed down his skin.

“Oh gods… That stubble is gonna be the death of me…” Stiles moaned as Derek went further down his waist. Kissing his happy trail down to the tip of his cock.

He felt Derek’s mouth on him, sucking and licking him. He lets out a moan, grabbing Derek’s hair in orgasm. His back arched as he came from Derek’s mouth.

“Fuck… That was awesome… come here.” Stiles groaned as he went in for another kiss. He then pushed Derek back on the bed, which the man willingly did.

Derek chuckled and eyed the teen, “Don’t hurt yourself.” He jokingly said.

Stiles smirked at him and licked the tip of Derek’s hard cock, making it twitch. His pink lips… fuck, those pink lips wrapped around Derek’s cock.

 _No strings. No commitments._ Stiles thought to himself as he continued to suck on Derek’s cock. _It hurts but still… this is the only way._ He thought again but without even realizing it, Derek came in his mouth.

He choked a bit but he swallowed it and then he kissed the man.

 

 _No strings. No commitments._ Derek thought as he positioned Stiles on the bed. The teen was lying on his back; legs sprawled just for Derek to see his cock harden just for him. The wanton look on Stiles face as Derek’s rough fingers caressed his thighs.

“Derek… Please… I need you.” Stiles pleaded, his hand playing with his cock.

Derek grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer and a condom but then Stiles grabbed his hand and said, “N-no condom… I wanna feel you.”

He hesitated a bit. He knows that he’s clean, werewolves don’t get diseases. But this is Stiles asking him to have sex with him without a condom on, who was he to deny Stiles that?

“Are you sure? There’s no going back after this.” Derek asked, finding some sort of reassurance that Stiles is still on board this ship.

Stiles nodded, he wants this. Wants Derek to fill him, make him forget what was outside the walls of this place.  
“I’m ready.” His voice shaking but there was no stutter in his heart beat, making Derek smile and lean down to kiss him again.

Stiles could feel Derek’s lubed finger enter his hole, making him squirm then another one. He groaned in pain at first but it then turned into moans of pleasure and pleas.

“I… Fuck… De---rek! I’ll come again if you do that… I need you. C’mon…” Stiles said, grabbing a handful of Derek’s hair. He whined when he felt Derek’s fingers leave him.

Then he felt something bigger, hotter than the man’s fingers entering him. He tensed up and Derek spoke, “Relax… You’re safe. Relax, Stiles. Breathe…”

To Stiles… Derek’s voice was both arousing and relaxing. He told nobody about the times that Derek could actually calm him down.

And Stiles did, he felt Derek stop when he was all the way in. He could feel the hot breath on his neck, the twitching dick inside him that was waiting to fuck him senseless and the heart that might explode any minute now.

“I’m gonna move now. Feel this… Feel me. Don’t think of anything else.”

He could only feel Derek kissing him again and he could feel him move inside him, from slow to gradually going faster.  
His moans echoed throughout the room. His scent bombarded Derek’s senses rendering him a slave to the teen’s pleas.

"I want you... to... come inside... me..." Stiles said in between the thrust that Derek gave him.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night conversations and movie nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some good reviews with first chapter of the fic :) I'm so happy~! Now, here it is because I love you guys so much :D
> 
> I'm trying to figure out on how will I bring Jackson back home -_- Hmmm, wanna help me out? I need some suggestions guys!

**

Stiles knew what happened was too good to last. He expected Derek to ignore him and go back to being the brooding Alpha he always was but what happened next is kind of shocking.

Derek Hale is sitting comfortably on his bed with the same book he was reading when Stiles asked Danny to hack something for him.

He managed to keep it all together for a week after they had sex and now, after one week of ignoring it, it all came rushing in and somehow he's pretty calm about it even though he really wants to punch somebody right now.

 

And without thinking, he walked towards the bed, rudely threw the book off of Derek's lap and placed himself on top of the man.

Derek looked up to him, his hands on the teen's waist, "Took you long enough." Stiles said, trying to be seductive as much as possible.

The man chuckled as he presses his lips lightly on Stiles' neck, "I was busy with the renovations of the house." He explained, nosing Stiles' neck, licking it and then biting it, making Stiles throw his head back with a loud moan.  
"I'd fuck you right now if your dad wasn't here." He made a low rumble as he parted with Stiles' neck with a small hickey.

Stiles suddenly gave him a confused look before getting up and opening the door. He found his dad standing by the door with his his arms across his chest, giving him 'the look'.

"I didn't know we had a guest." John said, then he nodded when he realized that it was just Derek.

"Hey dad, yea... I mean, it's just Derek. We... Uh..."

"We were gonna watch the movie that Stiles fell asleep through last week." Derek interjected. Nice save, Sourwolf.

Stiles glanced back at Derek and then at his dad cautiously, nodding and said, "Y-Yea... I fell asleep through half of it so we're gonna do some human-Alpha bonding thingy. Is that okay?"

 

John's brows raised and he couldn't help but chuckle, "It's alright. Besides, it's good that Derek's here. He's gonna keep an eye on you while I'm at work. I'm gonna leave you two alone." He said before leaving his son a confused look on his face.

When the cruiser was gone, Stiles locked the door but what he thought was a whole night of sweaty bodies moving together was totally the opposite.

The moment he jumped on Derek's lap again, the man just made out with him for fifteen minutes and said, "C'mon, let's watch a movie."

Derek got up and raided Stiles' movie collection. Of course, he didn't pick The Avengers. He picked a movie close to the teen's heart, The Dark Knight.

"Aw... Derek? I didn't know you knew my favorite." Stiles said, clearly surprised by Derek's actions.

 

**

The second time it happened was after a pack meeting but it's actually just Skyping with Jackson, who clearly missed everyone including Lydia.

After the pack left, Cora joining the others for a group study, Stiles made his way to Derek's bedroom.

He took off his blue flannel shirt, his white t-shirt and his pants, leaving on just his boxers.

Derek dropped his head to the side and laughed. He walked towards the teen and got him in a position he just saw in his dreams.

They were cuddling. Stiles swore he just heard his heart explode by the sudden affection Derek is giving him and he loves it. They don't have sex that night. They just lay there, cuddling the night away.

"What was your mom like, Derek?"

Derek suddenly switched their position. Now, they were facing each other, just looking each other in the eyes.

"My mom... she's a great Alpha. We would run together as a pack during full moons. She'd take care of us whenever we were wounded, both physically and emotionally. She's amazing..."

There was a flicker of sadness in Derek's eyes as he spoke those last words, 'She's amazing'

"What was yours like?" Derek asked, he suddenly felt a pull from Stiles. The teen positioned Derek's head below his chin, his nose on his neck.

He could feel Stiles' fingers playing with his hair, then the teen spoke, "She's... She's brightens up every room she comes in to. She's very spontaneous, kind... warm, selfless... everyone loves her."

 

Derek knew that Stiles wanted to cry, so he just wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.  
**

 

They went on like that for weeks. They would have slow, lazy and passionate sex, and the next day, they would just lay in bed and talk about what happened.

 

It was a Friday night, well, a pack meeting. They've trying to contact Jackson through Skype but so far, he hasn't responded yet.

So, they settled with preparing food and the movies they were gonna watch while they waited for Jackson to respond.

 

"You smell different." Ethan suddenly voiced out as he prepared the chicken wings beside Stiles, who was mixing some pasta into a bowl full of herbs and tomatoes.

Stiles gave him an offended look and sniffed himself, "Uh... I do? How? Oh my god, what do I smell like?" Stiles asked, frantic yet very curious as to how he smelled to his packmates.

"Chill, dude. You just smell like... Like a teenager, hormones and all that shit. Like honey, musk, Adderall... You smell like Derek's and... something I can't explain." Ethan explained as his voice faded in the end.

 

Before they even finish their conversation, they heard a scream in the hallway.

When they got there, a familiar face was standing by the door with a duffel bag slung around his shoulder and two suitcases in tow. The blonde teen gave his signature arrogant smirk and said, "Missed me?"

"Dude! When did you come back?" Scott asked, embracing Jackson first.

He hugged back and said, "Just a while ago. I asked the Sheriff to pick me up and drop me off here. He's the only one who knew I was coming."

 

"Oh my god, Jackson... You mean, all this time my Dad was talking to someone on the phone, that was you?" Stiles said, walking towards Jackson and hugging him.

 

Jackson's eyes suddenly turned electric blue as he caught a whiff of Stiles' scent, "I see you've been busy. You smell different, Stiles. Like... bright morning sun..." He spoke, confused with what he just said.

"Is that even a scent?" He heard Isaac voicing out a question in the background.

"Yea, that's not even a scent, Jackson. Well, enough chat. Let's just enjoy the movies and the food we prepared." Allison spoke.

Everyone agreed, leaving Stiles and Jackson by the door.

"Seriously man? Bright morning sun? What's that?" Stiles asked, dragging one of Jackson's suitcases in to the guest room.

 

"I'm serious, Stiles. Other than Derek's overpowering scent on you, I'm pretty sure you smell different. Like your blooming or something. But it's not like you can get pregnant, right?" Jackson said, slapping Stiles' back gently as he left the teen in shock.

 

Yea, it wasn't like he could get pregnant... right?

**

After considering it for days, Stiles finally decided to do it. To test himself if he really was pregnant. Of course, he was hoping for it to be, you know, not possible. But somewhere at the back of his mind, would Derek mind that he was pregnant? What will Derek say? What would he do?

Questions flooded his mind as the minutes passed. Then there it was.

With a loud groan and smack on the forehead, he stared in surprise at the white stick in his hand.

Fuck...

 

**Life is 10% what happens to you and 90% is how you react to it.**

 

Who was the fucking genius that said that?

Right now? Right now, Stiles is flipping out his mind. He studied biology, right? He didn’t sleep his way through biology, right? So, why the hell is this pregnancy test kit saying that he’s pregnant?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good lovin would be nice~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tries to figure out Stiles' scent. The pack tries to figure out the real score between Stiles and Derek. Lots and lots of talk about Stiles' SCENT. Lydia finds out... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my sister told me that she doesn't really like the idea of a threesome and one of the readers as well. So, I decided that I might break a few hearts here. I'm sorry in advance :)

"Stiles, you smell different."

**

It was getting really annoying for Derek hearing that. Like, seriously, every werewolf should stop saying that.

Ever since they started their **no strings, no commitments** relationship, he's been getting pained glances from Cora, Isaac and Boyd, especially from Scott and Jackson.

He knows that they have problems of their own but they still worry about him.

Then at some point, just three days before the full moon, Isaac came to him.

 

"Stiles..." Isaac muttered, his eyes meeting Derek's green ones nervously.

"What about him?" Derek's brows raised, waiting for the teen to voice out what he thinks.

"I really like Stiles, Derek. But not in a boyfriend type of way, more like a brother sort of thing or... mom. Just... if you love him, don't you think you should tell him? I mean, it's not my place to say things but I think he deserves to know if you keep on scenting him the way you do. I'm just saying, Derek."

 

Derek looked up at Isaac and said, "I know... But he's in-love with someone else."

**

After that awkward moment with Isaac, Cora came.

"Y'know... Stiles really smells different." Cora just blurted out, making Derek frown and raise his brow in confusion.

"Cora, he smells like himself. He doesn't smell any different." Derek replied, flopping down the couch beside Cora, who was doing her homework.

Then Cora glanced at her brother like sitting beside her was offensive, but Derek just shrugged and smirked at her, "You keep telling yourself that, brother. He smells way sweeter than usual, way more Alpha than USUAL! What're you doing to him, Derek?" Cora spoke again, scrunching her nose.

Derek couldn't help but groan and throw his head back in frustration.

Seriously, everyone should just stop telling him that Stiles' scent is off.

"Sweeter? Seriously? And what's with 'way more Alpha than usual', Cora?" Derek said, his shoulders getting a bit tense.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Der. And don't think you can hide the smell but I've seen the way you act around each other. Completely synchronized. Like, he moves, you moves sort of thing. And the sexual tension... gosh!" Cora said with a scowl on her face.

 

"Alright, so what? We have a no-strings-attached relationship, Cora. It's not like he'll magically fall in-love with me if we keep on doing what we're doing. What's with Stiles' scent anyway? He smells fine." Derek explained as he got up and threw the book he was reading back on the couch.

His fingers ran through his hair frustratingly as he looked out of the window.

"He smells like mom. Like blooming flowers, bright morning sun and fresh air. Like something new." Cora said.

Then it hit the two of them. Something is happening. They stared at each other, frozen as if realizing what just happened.

**

The next morning at the Stilinski's.

Stiles got up earlier than usual, not because he wants to tell his dad his 'little' secret but he chooses to ignore the problem. He prepared breakfast for John and himself, and some extra since Lydia was coming over because Jackson is here again.

When his dad came down the stairs, he handed him a cup of coffee and said, "Hmm... nothing beats your freshly made cup of coffee, son. Just like your mom's."

It made Stiles smile when his dad remembers his mom like that. All smiles as if nothing happened.

 

The two of them glanced at the door when Lydia barged in, all shopping bags and stomps as she made her way to the living room to place her shopping bags before joining the two for breakfast.

"Coffee?" John offered.

Lydia took the cup, a couple of sips and finally, "I can't believe he's back! Can you believe this? He just comes back right when I finally made myself believe that he's not coming back anymore. And now, here he is! Hah!"

She just blurted out and then stared at the cup in her hand and said, "This coffee is amazing." She added.

Stiles laughed, tears at the edge of his eyes. John chuckled a bit.

Lydia did the same after realizing what she just said.

"I can't believe that I am freaking out because he came back." Lydia said.

 

Lydia has been spending more time with these two men since... well, Stiles can't actually remember. She just came one spaghetti night and then she just came everyday like it was normal. She'd bring John and Stiles cooking and other baked goods, or sometimes, she and Stiles would bake their hearts away in the kitchen.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'm gonna be late for work." John said, standing up kissing both of them on the forehead before he went up to his room.

 

"It's normal for you to freak out. Jackson came back but unfortunately at a very wrong time." Stiles said, placing a plate full of pancakes, berries and a bit of syrup on top in front of Lydia.

Then Lydia's brain started processing things. Stiles cooked pancakes with berries, made fresh coffee and he actually told her that it was normal. Something was up.

"Stiles, you do know that the last time you made pancakes for me and your dad with fucking berries was that time when you told us that you were in-love with Derek Hale. What happened?" Lydia asked, sneering at her friend.

Stiles' mouth gaped open comically. He swallowed hard when Lydia's eyes widened and said, "What the hell happened, Stilinski? Don't make me use your name because I swear you won't like what follows."

 

"Well... promise me that no one in the pack will know!" Stiles started.

"Stiles, I love you. I consider you as one of my best friends. Now please tell me what's wrong." She said, a worried tone engulfing her voice.

 

This is it. Stiles had to tell someone. And if he's gonna tell anyone, it better be Lydia.

"You know that Derek and I started this whole... no strings attached relationship, right?" Stiles spoke, he could feel his voice going rough.

"Yea, and I'm telling you, it's not gonna work." Lydia commented, sipping from the cup of coffee that John gave to her a while ago.

"Yea... well, the fact that we've been fucking like bunnies for weeks... one thing led to another and well..." Stiles stopped a bit, trying to catch his breath even though he wasn't really panting.

Lydia raised a brow and gasped, "Oh my god... Don't tell me that you're... pregnant?"

Stiles flinched but nodded in reply.

"I know that biologically, it is not possible but... c'mon, we live in a world full of fucked up supernatural beings... being pregnant isn't really that new especially if I'm screwing with an Alpha. I-- Oh shit..." Stiles suddenly got up and grabbed his phone from the living room table, leaving Lydia to process the whole 'pregnant Stiles' thing.

"Stiles, what're you gonna say to your dad if he finds out?" Lydia followed him, her hand on his wrist, gripping it worriedly.

 

"I don't know. I just... I need to talk to Deaton. We need to figure this out." Stiles said, nervously dialing the vet's contact number.

 

**

Meanwhile, Scott and Allison jogged around the preserve.

"Scott, I need to talk to you." Allison stopped, only a couple of steps behind Scott. Her eyes sad and worried.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asked worriedly as he walked towards her, checking if she had any injuries of some sort.

She shook her head and smiled, "My dad decided that we need a change of pace."

"What does that mean? Allison, what happened?"

It's taking Scott over the edge. He wanted to know what Allison wants. They've been tip-toeing on their relationship since Isaac told him that he was in-love with him and that he'd wait. Naturally, Scott would've rejected Isaac's advances but there was something about Isaac that pulls him in.

"We've moving to France in a week. I know it's sudden but Scott... we need this." Allison finished. She didn't let Scott talk, she walked away and tried not to look back.

Then she stopped when Scott said, "I hope you live a normal and happy life in France."

 

She looked back but Scott was already running... faster so he could get away.

 

When he could no long hear Allison's heartbeat, he howled. A long painful howl that even the humans in the pack felt it. The pain of letting go someone whom he thought was the one.

**

Deaton found Lydia and Stiles sitting outside his office, he stared at their worried and confused faces as his previous customer left.

"What seems to be the problem? You sounded distressed when you called me a while ago." He spoke. The two teens stood up and Stiles said, "I know it's not biologically possible but can male pregnancies occur when, you know, screwing with a werewolf?"

 

"Come inside and I'll tell you."


	4. I GET IT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is pregnant. Lydia and Stiles realize things together about their lives... Scott comes to terms with a lot of things. Isaac and Allison have THE TALK. Scott and Derek talk. Lots of talking involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read this really awesome fic... but I kinda forgot what the title was -_- daaaaaaamn.... anyway, please, bear with me for a while. I'll be updating late coz of my shift at the hospital. hmmm... i just wish the hospital got some wifi tho.

"So, I really am pregnant... but how?" Stiles asked as Deaton checked the teen's urine on four different pregnancy test kits. And yes, in nine or less months, he'll be a proud Papa of a bouncing baby werewolf.

All joking aside, Stiles breathed in deep. He's actually trying to grasp the concept of him being a Dad at such a young age.

But he knows that his Dad will accept him no matter what, so he stops worrying about John for a while and focuses on how he'll deal with Derek Hale.

 

Right now, he's really trying to absorb all of the knowledge that Deaton just gave him. Apparently, Alpha's can make their infertile mates fertile by just continuous sex until... well, they test themselves. Also, an Alpha's sperm could cause hormonal change that makes it possible for male mates to become pregnant.

The only problem being is that Stiles isn't Derek's mate... RIGHT?

Derek would've told him if he was but he didn't, so why bother, right?

He was sitting in the waiting room of the clinic when Lydia came out from Deaton's office. She sat next to him and he just leaned on her shoulder, trying not to break down about the possibilities of him and Derek being together.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea of Jackson coming back. I mean... if we're really meant to be, we'll always find our way back, right? But I can't exactly jump right into his arms when I'm still trying to pick up the pieces." Lydia spoke, her voice constricted as if she wanted to cry.

"The first time Derek and I did it... I thought it was amazing. I gathered every bit of courage I had just for that night. When I saw him and Ms. Blake hanging out a month after the Alpha pack, my heart just scattered to pieces. So, I made him a deal. We would continue with this relationship and end it if someone falls for the other... But unfortunately, I was already in-love." Stiles said, following it with a sigh and he got up, reached for Lydia's hand and added, "C'mon, let's go get some cappuccino or a non-fat soy latte."

 

Lydia just chuckled and took his hand, walking hand in hand as they exited the clinic.

They could always solve their problems later.

**

Isaac's head perked up when he saw Allison walk up towards him at an antique bookstore that him and Stiles would go to find folklore or legends about their new enemies. Allison would tag along from time to time because a lot of her family's history were in these books.

Apparently, Isaac loved this place so much, he asked Derek if he could work part-time and he agreed.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Isaac immediately asked as Allison drew a few steps closer.

Her face was hard but a glint of sadness was spilling out of her face as she replied, "We need to talk. In private."

"Uh, sure. Let me just close up. And we could talk upstairs." Isaac said as he quickly got out of the counter and locked the door as he flipped the CLOSED sign.

He led Allison up the staircase in the corner that leads to more books but a lounge perched in the middle which he set up for Stiles since he comes by every weekend and plans to stay until he finds out what he's looking for. Good thing the owner, Mrs. Lowell, who knew the Hales, is well aware of the furry little problem of Beacon Hills.

"What do you want to talk about?" Isaac asked.

"You know what I want to talk about." Allison said, her voice sharp but her heartbeat erratic.

Isaac's smile turned upside down as he leaned back the couch, "Scott." He voiced out and she nodded.

"I'm leaving for France in a week. And before I do that, I want to know something." She said, their eyes not breaking contact.

Isaac took in a deep sharp breath and gestured for her to go on.

"I love Scott. I'd ask him to come with me but I'm not really sure that he'll agree if he has extra baggage." She said.

"You could just say that Stiles and I are the baggage. We won't be offended, Allison." Isaac said, sarcastic as it may seem, but it was the truth.

The three of them, after the Alpha pack, became inseparable. They're a package deal.

"I can deal with Stiles because he's not in-love with my boyfriend. You, however, are." Allison added, her voice weighing down on Isaac's mind.

"I told him that he didn't have to choose yet. He's grieving, Allison. You're leaving and I'm not actually the type of person who will jump at Scott when he's at his weakest. I just told him the truth because I couldn't keep it in anymore." Isaac explained, trying to restrain the wolf in him. It wanted to claw out Allison's throat right now.

Allison stared at him. Her face unable to hide the pain anymore.

 

"I'm sorry, Allison... but... I love Scott too. I love him too much to let him go. You should understand that by now."

**

The next day, Stiles found himself making breakfast once more. He decided that he should tell his Dad first if anything bad happens... for example, getting maimed by angry Alphas.

 

He prepared bacon, waffles, some fruits and a hot cup of coffee for John. When the man got down the kitchen, he gave Stiles a confused yet stern look. He cleared his throat and said, "Did you do something illegal with your pack again?"

Stiles turned with a mouthful of waffles and an inaudible 'What' in the end. He stared at John as if he was gonna confess a crime.

"Wha... What? Can't I prepare bacon and waffles for you on a bright Friday morning?" Stiles deflected as he drank his glass of OJ.

John raised a brow, placed his keys on the table and said, "The last time you prepared bacon was the time when you told me werewolves are real. What's it now? Vampires?"

John took a sip of coffee and added, "You really make the best cup of coffee. What's going on now?"

 

 _It's now or never, Stiles._ The teen thought to himself as he cleared his throat. He stared at his dad straight in the eyes and said, "Dad, my feelings for Derek got me into a very tight spot."

"Tight spot? Meaning? If this is code for you two are having sex already, I don't want to know. Besides, you know I support you if you two plan to move in together after college." John replied as his brows eased up along with his tense shoulders.

"Dad, that's not code for anything and by the way, Derek and I aren't even dating. I mean, yea, we're having sex but I think he likes someone else so I don't really think that he'll get down on his high horse just to marry me if he found out that I was pregnant with his cub and I really think that he's not the type to just jump on the father bandwagon just ye--"

"Hold up! Pregnant with his cub? Stiles!" John caught on.

"Fuck..." Stiles groaned as he facepalmed himself because he literally needs that brain to mouth filter of his checked.

John stared at him shock, mouth wide open before he even gathered himself to say, "What the hell did I tell you about unprotected sex, Stiles? And what is this about him not coming down from his high horse just to marry you? Any one would be lucky to have you!"

 

Stiles is confused right now. The fact that he just told his dad that he was pregnant and that his dad didn't mind that he was, was kind of a shock to him.

"Well, I didn't know until I got the memo, Dad. I got the morning sickness, I feel bloated, my smell is kind of sensitive right now, and I think I'm gaining weight... and the fact that I smell different to the pack is kind of a marquee sign for me that I am pregnant. They said that I smell sweet, like bright morning sun and that when they're close to me, they have the need to protect me or something. And I also asked Deaton if it was possible and yes, it is. I don't even know if I'm gonna tell Derek."

By now, Stiles could feel the panic attack creeping in. His whole mind is disoriented and the fact that him being pregnant and telling Derek is really stressing him out.

 

He felt strong hands grab him by the shoulders.

"---les? Stiles! Calm down! Breathe with me." John took a deep breath in and so did Stiles. He followed his Dad's rhythm and a couple of breaths, then he's calm once more.

"You'll get through this. Think about it carefully, alright? Being a parent is a really big responsibility. I want you to consider telling Derek and you two talk about this baby. This is a brand new life we're talking about. If he doesn't feel the same way then me, Scott, Lydia and Melissa are here to support you. Okay?" John reassured him.

He found himself hugging his dad after that awesome DAD SPEECH. He found himself crying out while his dad is telling him that everything is gonna be alright.

**

Scott found himself in front of the almost finished Hale house that morning. He was jogging aimlessly in the preserve and found himself being led here.

"You're up early."

He turned and saw Derek standing behind him in his jeans, boots and white ribbed tank top.

"The house looks great. When are we gonna move in?" Scott replied as they walk towards the house.

Derek shrugged and said, "I don't know yet. Lydia is still thinking of the furniture that we're gonna buy for it." he said as they opened the door.

It looked great. Cream-colored walls and hardwood floors.

"Have you heard anything from Stiles?" Derek asked as they walked around the unfurnished house.

"No, not really. We haven't hung out for days. I really miss him. Wait a sec... are you two fighting right now? Is that why you two have been avoiding each other? Oh my gosh..." Scott said in an exasperated tone.

Derek immediately smack the back of his head and said, "We aren't fighting. He's been dodging my calls for days. You make it sound like we're dating."

"But you are, aren't you? You are dating, right? I mean, you two smell like each other since two weeks ago." Scott said as he sat on the top of the kitchen counter.

Derek leaned against the counter and sighed heavily, "We're not. We've been having this no-strings-attached relationship." He explained.

 

Scott groaned, throwing his head back and added, "Dude, that's bullshit. I already accepted the fact that Stiles is in to you, so, why would you two have that type of relationship? Did you suggested it? Because if you, I will kick your ass."

"He was the one who suggested it. I was merely ceasing the opportunity. I told myself that if we continue this then he might fall in-love with me but I guess that was shitty thing to do." Derek said, trying to cover up the worried look on his face as he thought of Stiles being with another guy or girl.

 

"I don't know, man. Just... Talk to him already. He smells different now. Like when I came by his house yesterday but he wasn't there, so I just used my spare key. His scent is sweeter. I'd know if he's already dating someone but there wasn't any other person except for the Sheriff and the packs' scent. So, it's very impossible that he's avoiding you because he found someone else." Scott explained as he got down from the counter, giving the man a childish grin as he looked out of window of the kitchen.

"I'll try. Oh, what's this I heard about the Argents are leaving? Did Allison tell you anything?" Derek agreed, followed by a really sore question that struck Scott hard.

The teen wolf frowned as he sunk his back on the counter, "Allison said that they both needed a sense of normalcy. She just broke up with me. I guess we were never meant to be. We've tip-toeing on this relationship that we have. Then... Isaac happened..."

 

"Isaac?"

 

"Wait... I'm not blaming Isaac. He just... He just showed me something that I couldn't have with Allison. When the three of us are together, all I could see is his smile... all I could hear was his laugh... When he's hurt, I'd go to his side in a heartbeat... But right now, I don't think I could just jump right into a relationship with him. I still love Allison... but I'm not in-love with her." Scott spoke, breathing out like the knife embedded into his chest was pulled out.

Derek patted his back and said, "I understand. Try to sort things out first, alright? I'm right here."

**

 

After talking to his dad, Stiles found himself driving to Lydia's house.

He found her reading in her room and he just jumped right next to her like it was the most normal thing to do.

"Stiles! Be careful. You might injure yourself. Need I remind you that you're pregnant." Lydia said, but all she got was a rumbling sound as Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I told my dad." Stiles spoke.

"He's surprisingly calm about this certain situation. All I have to worry about now is Derek and the pack. Maybe Peter could help when he gets back from his vacation in Hawaii." He added as they switched their position with Lydia's head on his chest and his arms under his head.

"Yea, remind me to text him. He just booked a flight to Hawaii after Derek and I first did the deed. Hmm... I'm worried." He said, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry too much. It won't be too good for the cub... Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I'll be a godmother. I have to used to being called Aunt Lydia from now on." She said as she giggled while Stiles laughed a bit.

 

They lay there in silence for a while and then someone comes barging in ruining the moment. And surprise surprise, it was Peter.

"Speaking of the devil." Lydia calmly said as they got up.

"Stiles, are you cheating on my nephew? Naughty naughty." Peter said.

Stiles rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue like a child. Peter dropped his duffel bag beside Lydia's bed and sat comfortably on her computer chair.

"So, what did I miss? Wow, Stiles, you smell really sweet. Did Derek finally knock--- oh my god, he did, didn't he? And no one bothered to call me? I'm heartbroken." Peter said, but judging by the look on his face, he didn't seemed surprise at all.

Stiles got up and walked towards him, "No one in the pack except my dad, Deaton, Lydia and you, knows about this. I plan on telling Derek at the right time. So, would you please... please, just keep it to yourselves right now?" He said.

 

Peter stood up and smiled at the teen, "Welcome to the family in advance, Stiles. You should tell him sooner rather than later. I'm glad that he has you."

**


	5. I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood in front of him, hands sweaty and his heart beating out of his chest. He wasn't ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS! :DDDD

Isaac is not avoiding Scott. No, seriously.

It's not like he'd avoid looking straight into Scott's eyes whenever they meet. It's not like he'll try to walk on the opposite direction when he sees Scott coming from the other direction.

No, he convinces himself that he is not avoiding Scott. He's merely distancing himself from him.

Apparently, it drives Stiles on the edge.

 

They were waiting for Danny and Ethan by their lockers when Stiles finally cracked.

"What the hell is going on, Isaac?" Stiles blurted out as he fixed his bag on his shoulder.

Stiles and Isaac's friendship can be classified as more of a maternal type of friendship. Isaac sees Stiles as someone he could easily approach whenever he couldn't tell Derek anything. Stiles would stand up for him if he thinks Isaac didn't do anything wrong.

In other words, Isaac is Stiles' favorite in the Hale Pack.

"Nothing is going on, Mom." Isaac said, stirring Stiles' emotions by adding the 'Mom' card on him.

Stiles glared at him and said, "If you don't tell me what's going on, I will send a picture of you hugging my shirt while you're asleep to everyone including the school newspaper."

"You wouldn't." Isaac said, smug and stood his ground with a smirk on his face.

Stiles dug for his phone in his pocket and showed Isaac the picture he was talking about. His face suddenly went pale and said, "I'm avoiding Scott."

"Besides the fact that you're avoiding him. Why are you avoiding him? I haven't seen you guys for four days and this is what happens. I have bigger problems than your love lives. Now, spill, pup." Stiles spoke as his hands flailed around like boomerang.

Isaac sighed deeply as he took Stiles' hand and led him inside the boy's room.

"I feel like I was the reason why Scott and Allison broke up. Stiles, I'm the reason why they broke up. If I didn't tell Scott that I was in-love with him, Allison will still be here." Isaac let out and saw that Stiles was neither surprised nor angry.

He was smiling.

Stiles was smiling at him like the loon he is while saying, "You are not the reason why they broke up. They were having problems way before you entered the picture."

 

Then without thinking, Stiles pulled him into a tight hug and added, "Nothing's wrong with falling in-love and being honest, Isaac. We all fall for someone who's already with someone else. We just realize that it's too late and we're already neck deep."

 

"What about you and Derek? You love him, right? Why can't you be together? You could be the Pack Mom." Isaac said as they pulled away. He looked like a kicked puppy when he asked Stiles why they can't be together.

He took in a sharp breath and smiled weakly, "Some people aren't meant to be together just because they have a love-hate relationship, pup."

 

"But it's not all hate. He likes you, he's just afraid to show it. He sucks at feelings and words." Isaac stated which made Stiles chuckle a bit.

He ruffled Isaac's hair and just left him questioning himself.

**

When Stiles got home, he just dropped to his bed, face first. He didn't bother taking off his shoes or changing into comfortable clothes.

 

"One week and this is how I find you."

His head shot and his sleepiness faded away. When he got up, he saw Derek in his tight grey Henley long-sleeved shirt with a scowl on his face that could beat Kristen Stewart's.

"I'm too young to die of a heart attack! Geez! At least my pups know how to use the door." Stiles said, fixing himself, trying to hide the obvious tension on his face.

It hurts for Stiles to be in the same room as Derek, especially now that he's pregnant with the Alpha's cub. He just couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth at all.

He knows that this _thing_ that's been going on between them has got to stop eventually.

"You're avoiding me, Stiles. I want to know why." Derek stated, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I'm just busy with a lot of things right now. Like college applications and shit. What're you even doing here? Don't you have a pack to feed tonight?" The teen said as he began circling the room. He sat in front of his desk and turned on his laptop to avoid looking Derek straight in his eyes.

It was a lie. He just wanted Derek to miss him.

Then he felt his world spin around when Derek yanked him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. He groaned in pain and just blurted out, "Dude! Pregnant guy here!"

 

Everything stopped.

He stood in front of him, hands sweaty and his heart beating out of his chest. He wasn't ready for this.

There was only silence between them.

"Pregnant?" Derek muttered.

Stiles swallowed hard. He stood in front of him, hands sweaty and his heart beating out of his chest. He wasn't ready for this.

"I found out about it when Jackson and I were talking about scents when he came home. The very next day, I bought a pregnancy test kit and when I found out... I was as shocked as you are right now. Well, I thought that if I ignored it, it'll eventually go away... that you won't bother with me even though I have your cub. It was a stupid idea fucking around without a condom."

Stiles' tears fell from his eyes and quickly wiped it away.

Without a word, Derek left.

Derek left Stiles heartbroken and confused.

Stiles fell to his knees and cried.

He finally thought to himself that good things aren't meant to last forever.

**

Later that night, Derek came back. But the teen's window was locked. He could still smell the faint scent of tears in the room. He jumped down and at the perfect moment, the cruiser came.

He stood by the door and waited for the Sheriff to come out ad greet him.

"Derek, it's late. Why aren't you inside with Stiles?" John asked.

He knows that Derek always sneaks into his son's room. Some time before their 'no strings attached' relationship began, he'd walk pass Stiles' room and hear the faint whispers and laughs that they share.

"He's already asleep. Can we talk... like right now?" Derek replied as he stared at John, waiting for his answer.

 

When they got inside, John offered him a bottle of beer which he happily accepted.

"He told you, didn't he?" John started as he opened his own bottle of beer before sitting down.

Derek looked up to him and nodded, "He did. I thought it was impossible, actually." He added.

"Well, we do live in a reality that has werewolves and hunters in it. It's not really impossible for him to get pregnant. What're you gonna do now?" The older man asked, sipping his beer as he eyed Derek.

"If this happened seven months ago, I would've told Stiles to get rid of it." Derek spoke.

It made John smile knowing that Derek had already made his decision and that he was sticking to it.

"I want him to be happy. He was there when everything felt so wrong in my life. I thought I could never change but he came and just... everything I thought I lost, he just filled it in. I want him in my life, Sir. I want our child to know that I didn't give up." He added.

 

Before the night ended, the two men shared another bottle of bourbon and drank their worries away.

 

**

Stiles must be dreaming.

Yep, he must be dreaming. Because there is no way in hell that Derek Hale, who walked out on him yesterday after telling him that he's pregnant, is sleeping on their couch.

He pinches himself and it hurts, so it's real.

He walked towards him, kneeling beside the couch and just stared at him.

"You're creeping me out." Derek spoke, his eyes closed and Stiles pinched his nose.

"You're creepy. What're you doing here? I thought you don't want anything to do with me." Stiles said, resisting the urge to sit on top of the man.

Derek chuckled and said, "No, I did not say that. I didn't say anything. I just walked out."

 

Fuck it. Stiles suddenly got on his feet and settled himself on top of Derek, which made the man glare at him but they eventually relaxed.

"You have to say something. It could give a guy a different idea." The teen said, looking down at Derek with sadness in his eyes.

 

Derek reached for Stiles' neck and pulled him close, just a few inches away from kissing.

"I want everything with you." Derek whispered and Stiles kissed him, it was lazy and sloppy but they missed this.

 

"I hope my breakfast is already prepared."

They broke apart upon hearing John's voice. They got up, blushing and giggling like children as they walked passed John into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

This was a start for them. A brand new beginning for the two of them.

 

The words could wait. They have a lot of time for those three words.


	6. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott need to deal with their feelings together. Derek needs to use his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos everyone! :DD
> 
> I'm sorry for a really late update :( I haven't really gotten much sleep and let alone time to edit the story. Sorry! Here it is then :D
> 
> Just a couple more. I'm thinking of twins... Yea?
> 
> Enjoooooy!

****

_A baby fills a place in your heart that you never knew was empty._

"Carson."

 

"Jacob!"

"I will not name my baby after a Twilight character. That's just wrong!" Stiles spoke he let out an muffled sound as he ate his curly fries from Derek's couch.

Cora glared at him and said, "Jacob is hot, Stiles."

"Not as hot as my Sourwolf. Your argument is invalid." Stiles added as he snuggled closer to Derek's warm body the moment the man sat beside him.

"Ugh... How about Laura?"

Scott suddenly blurted out but he got embarrassed when Cora, Peter and Derek looked at him.

"That's a great idea, Scotty! Or if it's a boy, then Noah is nice. I like Noah." Stiles broke the silence which made Scott perk up and smile.

"Noah if it's a boy. Laura? Or Leah if it's a girl!" Isaac chimed, his suggestion seemed to mellow down the tension pent up in the room.

"Well, it does have a nice ring to it. Laura Talia Hale, what do you guys think?" Peter added. Derek's eyes landed on his Uncle which only made Peter's grin grow bigger.

Stiles felt the tension brewing once more but he immediately held Derek's hand and when the man glanced back at him, he just smiled and mouthed the words, 'Smile, Sourwolf'

 

 

After the pack meeting, Stiles found his way into a familiar scene that happened... not too long ago.

He said goodbye to Scott, who was clearly rushing after Isaac, who left as soon as the meeting was done. Stiles found his way into Derek's room, stripped all of his clothes except his boxers and wore one of Derek's Henleys that looked too big on him.

“You seem stressed…” Stiles said as Derek came out of the bathroom with nothing but his flannel pants on and scowl on his face when the teen pointed it out.

The man just put the lights off and lay on the opposite side of the bed with his back facing Stiles.

The silence was killing the teen. He stayed behind for Derek to talk to him about his feelings and other things but all he got was a scowl and a silent treatment.

Stiles groaned and without a second thought, he got off of bed, turned on the lamp beside the bed and began putting his clothes back on.

“What’re you doing?” Derek asked, slowly getting up as he watched Stiles put his pants on first before reaching for his sneakers.

“Me? I’m going home. You seem to have a knack for getting all broody whenever an issue comes your way.” Stiles said.

Sensing the anger and stress in the teen’s voice, Derek got up, walked towards him and pulled him close with their foreheads touching and the man’s hands on his hips.

Derek’s senses were filled with Stiles’ intoxicating scent. He breathed him in and placed a kiss on his neck.

“Don’t…” Stiles muttered, pushing the man back and it pained him to see the rejected look on Derek’s face.

When Derek loosened his grip on the teen’s hips, he grabbed his shirt and his bag but before Stiles could reach the door, something happened.

Something unexpected that neither the two of them were waiting to happen.

 

**“I love you.”**

 

Stiles’ feet seemed to sink into the floor. He stopped, turning slowly and saw the look of longing on Derek’s face as he repeated those words, “I love you, Stiles.”

 _He loves me?_ Stiles thought as he watched the man walk towards him. Walking slowly as he reached for the teen’s hands and pulled him close, his chin resting on Derek’s shoulder with his tears pouring from his eyes.

“I can’t believe you used that to make me stay…” Stiles spoke as he buried his head into Derek’s chest.

He heard the man laugh a bit and said, “I’m not really good with words, Stiles. But I do, I love you.”

They pulled apart and Derek wiped away Stiles’ tears with his thumbs and smiled.

Stiles let out a small laugh and said, “I love you too, Sourwolf… So much that it hurts.”  
“And here I thought you were in-love with Ms. Blake…” He added.

Derek gave him an offended look and hugged him once more, “I’m in-love with you. Always have, always will. Besides, you’re my Mate.”

Stiles stared in awe, lost in Derek’s words… Mate? _I’m Derek’s Mate!_ He thought to himself as he pulled Derek into a searing kiss.

Before they knew it, they were tumbling back on the bed, pulling each other, not letting go.

“Off.” Derek said as he pulled off Stiles’ jeans, his boxers pulled off in the process revealing the teen’s hard cock. Stiles’ face flushed in embarrassment as Derek smiled down at him, his hands on the teen’s hips and his lips perking up into a smirk.

“Mhmmmm… _Derek_ … Please…” Stiles pleaded as Derek leaned down to capture his neck, licking and sucking, marking him.

“I need to prepare you, Stiles.” Derek said as he kissed his lips, his jaw… his neck and down to his chest sending shivers all over his body.

**

 

Isaac turned and saw Scott walking far behind him. He was going to the bookstore since he practically lives there, also, he needed to think about a lot of things.

"Would you please stop following me?" Isaac snapped but Scott just walked towards him and said, "I won't stop. I won't stop until you stop running away from me... From us."

"Didn't it ever occur to you that I'm the reason why Allison is literally thousands of miles away. It's my fault because I'm too selfish..." Isaac said, turning his back again and walking towards the bookstore. He dug out his keys and frustratingly tried to open the door.

"It's not your fault, Isaac. She left because she needed normal. She can't have that if she's hanging around with a bunch of werewolves who get into trouble at least a month." Scott stated as he walked towards Isaac.

When he was close enough, he held Isaac's hand and and smiled sheepishly at him, "If you're gonna blame someone, blame it on me, okay? Don't blame yourself."

 

Before he could speak, Scott already had his arms around him, holding him close as he tried to struggle but alas, he gave in.

 

He can't walk away from Scott.

**

Stiles' moans echoed throughout the room.

"Derek... Fuuuuck... I want you..." Stiles pleaded as Derek's fingers went in and out of his hole. He arched his back as the man's fingers went in deeper, hitting his good spot.

"Derek... Enough already... I want you inside me." he added as his hands reached for Derek's hair, running his fingers through it.

When Derek pulled out his fingers, he let out a moan. Derek pulled him and placed him on top of him, sitting Stiles on his lap.

They kissed wildly as Derek gripped his hips and pushed his cock inside him, gaining a soft moan, "Oh... Hmmm..."

"Are you okay? I'm gonna move." Derek asked as he felt Stiles tighten around him. "Yep... I'm good... just--just give me a minute..." Stiles gasped as he adjusted himself.

"Yep... You can move." Stiles reassured Derek and the man moved.

Their bodies moved together as if they were one.

Stiles' scent bombarded Derek's senses and it drove him crazy. His kisses turned into bites on Stiles' neck, making him moan and joke about his biting tendencies.

 

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up to Derek's arms firmly wrapped around his waist.

Then when he was about to turn to him, his morning sickness kicked in.

He immediately got up from the bed, which startled Derek, and ran into the bathroom, puking his heart out.

Derek followed him shortly after realizing that Stiles was throwing up. He soothingly rubbed the teen's back as he threw up and when he was done, Derek wiped his mouth with a wet towel, "You shouldn't have seen that... that was disgusting." Stiles said as he flushed the toilet and leaned back on the cold wall of the bathroom.

Derek smiled at him and said, "It's not. It's normal, you're pregnant with our child."

Then he leaned in to kiss Stiles and added, "You're my Mate."

Stiles giggled... he giggled like a child when he heard Derek say those words. Mate.

That's right. They were Mates.

"I love you." Stiles kissed back, pulling him in closer as they made out on the bathroom floor.

"I love you too." Derek replied back as he marked Stiles' neck once more.

 

They're Mates.


	7. Listen to Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac take things slow. Jackson and Lydia finally got a chance to talk. Stiles and Derek gets a surprise visit during their late-night conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some awesome reviews! Thanks guys! I plan on making some Scissac fanfics and some TW one-shots. So, if you have any requests, just post a comment and I'll get right to it :D

He stared at his bedroom ceiling, grinning like a teenage girl with a crush.

"Scott!" Melissa barged in to his bedroom, making him jump out of his bed like he was doing something illegal. "Mom! Knocking is good... I could've been doing something." Scott blurted out.

Melissa raised a brow at her son and chuckled, "Please, I bathed you up to elementary school. Besides, while you were daydreaming, the clock is ticking away and you're gonna be late." She said, crossing her arm in front of her chest.

"Shit... Oh my god... I gotta go. I'm late!" Scott glanced at his clock and went on to change his clothes without even getting his mom to get out of his room.

Melissa laughed as she walked out of his room.

"Kids..." She muttered.

**

Isaac is definitely on cloud-nine. It was 6:00AM... freaking 6:00AM when he barged into Derek's room and waking up the couple then went on to wake up Peter and Cora after getting Derek and Stiles to help with making breakfast.

"Remind me again why I'm sitting in front of the kitchen counter half-asleep while watching Stiles and his baby-Daddy cook breakfast?" Peter pointed out as he stared the cup of coffee that Stiles placed in front of him.

"Because we're going to have breakfast." Isaac spoke, pointing out the obvious as he went on to help the couple.

"Right... I don't suppose this has something to do with you and Scott being all cute and cuddly at the theaters yesterday." Cora said as she sipped her cup of coffee while grinning like a cat.

Isaac gave her an offended look as he continued to flip the pancakes from the pan to their plates.

Stiles let out a muffled laugh as he placed a small peck on Derek's lips before settling down on the chair beside Cora.

"Why do you know that? I didn't even told anyone." Isaac said.

Then Peter let out his phone and showed him a photo of him and Scott while holding two tickets of Despicable Me 2 tickets that he was pretty sure Scott took. He just never thought that Scott would post it on Facebook.

"Oh my gosh! That is so adorable! Derek, let's watch Despicable Me~" Stiles glanced at the Alpha as he raised a brow.

"I am not watching Despicable Me. It's for kids." Derek replied, sitting down beside his Mate as he drank his coffee while flipping a page on the newspaper.

The man glanced back at the teen who was frowning at his glass of OJ while lazily forking his pancakes. Then he stood up and walked out on them.

 

"Oooohh... I think someone is in trouble." Peter spoke as he ate his breakfast.

"Derek! What the hell? Go after Stiles!" Cora yelled, shooting him a death glare.

"He's gonna be fine, Cora." Derek replied.

"Derek." Peter spoke once more.

This time he stood up and went up the stairs, finding the teen staring at himself in the mirror without his shirt on.

He let out a loud sigh and said, "I'm unattractive."

"I'm a spaz."  
"I talk too much."  
"I'm a 147-pounds of pale skin and fragile bones."

"You're too perfect for me."

"I don't deserve you."

 

That was the line.

Derek held him from behind and said, "I'm not perfect. Don't talk about yourself that way."

He turned the teen and cupped his face, kissing the tears away from his cheeks, "We'll watch Despicable Me."

"It's not about that. It's just that a couple of weeks, I'm gonna get big and ugly... Will you still love me if I was fat?" The teen asked, hiccuping and wiping away his tears.

Derek chuckled as he kissed his Mate's lips and said, "I'd love you even if you couldn't get up and reach your toes anymore. Besides, you won't get fat and ugly."

"How sure are you that I won't?" Stiles asked.

"Because you'll always be beautiful... and because no matter what you look like, no matter what happens, you'll always be the hyper-active teen that I fell in-love with." Derek stated, resting his forehead on Stiles'.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh and say, "Cheesy, Alpha... My Super Cheesy Sourwolf Mate."

**

Lydia got out of her house and was surprised to see a familiar face leaning against her car. She chuckled and said, "Are you stalking me?"

 

"You wound me. I don't do stalking." Jackson said, smug as always but his face softened as she walked towards him.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk. So, now, I'm right here. I'm approaching you and I want to know something." He added.

She could hear the desperation in his voice even though his face doesn't show it at all.  
"You left, you have a new life, a new girlfriend and then you come back. What's there to talk about, Jackson?" Lydia stated as her voice trembled, afraid to bust in to tears.

"I still love you, Lydia... But I love Hayley. What do you want me to do? Break up with her? Hurt her?" Jackson said.

"No, I wanted closure, Jackson. You left and you didn't say a word. I waited for you to call me and give this relationship a closure of some kind but you didn't. Now, you came back, acting like you still care." Lydia blurted out, tears forming in her eyes as she dropped her bag in frustration.

"I was already moving on, Jackson. Please... Let me go..." Lydia said, her voice broken and pained.

Jackson held her hand and smiled weakly at her, "Move on. But always remember that I will always care for you. Find someone who won't leave. Someone better than me, okay?" He said as he pulled her into tight embrace before walking away from her.

Lydia breathed out and stared at the shadows of what could have been a dramatic reunion but it turns out, not all people get their happy endings.

Sometimes they'll just have to make due for what's yet to come.

**

Later at school, Stiles got out of class when he found Lydia staring blankly at herself in the mirror in her locker.

"Lydia? What's wrong?" Stiles approached her and she just pulled him close as she broke down to tears once more.

Stiles wasn't surprised at all. He knew that this was bound to happen. Lydia was just in the process of accepting the fact that she and Jackson couldn't last forever.

"Shhhh... It's gonna be okay." He whispered to her, soothing her pain as he hugged her tightly.

Then Isaac and Scott found them.

They couldn't help but wrap their arms around the two and told Lydia that, "It was meant to be but sometimes forever isn't really forever for most of us," that was Scott said and Isaac agreed with him.

"I'll find you someone who will always make you laugh." Isaac added, resting his chin on Scott's shoulder.

Then Boyd and Cora found them again and they couldn't help but join in the little puppy hug-fest that they were having in the middle of the hallway.

Danny and Ethan found them and they took a picture, posting it on Facebook with a caption of, 'when one is sad...do a puppy hug-fest', which seconds later Peter and Derek liked.

**

 **From Sourwolf:** Come by the Hale house. I have something to show you.

Stiles stared at the pop up message that was flashing on his phone. He quickly unlocked it and replied.

 **To Sourwolf:** ooooh! What is it? Tell meeeeeee!  >.From Sourwolf: It's a secret. Come by in two hours, okay?

 **To Sourwolf:** okaaaaay babe! See ya latuuuuuur! I love yooouu~ :**

**From Sourwolf:** See you. I love you too. 

After reading the text, he quickly got to his feet and turned off the TV then went upstairs to do some homework before going to the Hale house.

 

Two hours later, he found himself driving his Jeep.

He found Derek sitting on the hood of the Camaro as he parked his Jeep next to it.

Wheen he got out, he quickly went into Derek's arms and kissed him, "I miss you..." He said, nuzzling into the man's neck.

He heard his Mate chuckle and say, "I miss you too."

"Now, what did you want to show me?" The teen asked, eager and curious as always.

 

Derek took his hand and led him inside the newly rebuilt Hale house, which shocked him when he saw that the house had furniture now.

What he loved most was the pictures on every wall of the house.

The Hale family... Derek's mom, Talia. His dad, Laura... His other siblings and uncles and aunts.

What made his heart jump was when he saw pictures of the pack that must have piled up ever since the Alpha pack.

His heart fluttered when he saw, in the middle of the living room on top of the fire place, was a picture of him and Derek looking into each other's eyes and just smiling.

He turned to face his Mate and caught a glimpse of him smiling. "I love everything. Thank you for showing it to me..." Stiles spoke as he grabbed his Mate's hand and kissed them.

"I want you to live with me... I want to spend every waking hour with you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms everyday. I want to see you at your worst and your best. Live here with me." Derek said.

Stiles stared in awe at his Mate and said, "Aren't we doing that right now? I mean, I practically live at your loft. My dad is finding it hard to believe that I'm still going home to him... I wanna do that with you too... I mean... Live with you." Stiles babbled on as he received a kiss from Derek, silencing him.

 

 

Later that night, they didn't have sex. They just laid in bed, talking about the baby and its future.

 

They didn't expect anyone to come but Lydia barged into their room and found her way into the closet which had Stiles' other clothes. She emerged from the closet with nothing on except an IRONMAN shirt that reached her knees.

She made her way to the bed and laid beside Stiles.

"Uh... I didn't expect any pack cuddles..." Stiles muttered.

"I'm broken hearted, Stiles. Jackson went back to London." Lydia spoke, the scent of tears filled the room.

Derek's head turned to the door and saw Isaac and Scott holding hands, waiting for them to notice them.

"Come on..." Derek just sighed and the two took off their shoes and jumped into the bed.

"Do you still have more room?" Cora's voice came from the window, followed by Boyd's sarcastic notion of, "More room? It's a California King Bed..."

 

Derek, Scott and Isaac laughed at the remark and had them join in.

A few moments later, Ethan and Danny came as well.

"I guess, it's full house." Stiles said, glancing at Derek.

"I guess it is." Derek replied as he kissed Stiles before wrapping his arms around his waist.


	8. So, it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles freaks out. Derek's the best. Scissac bonding. Lydia talks to Stiles about something. Sterek being random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it took a while for me to update it. I've been really really busy. :((((

**Two and a Half Months Later...**

"Derek, I want some blueberries..."

"Isaac, can you get me some strawberry tarts before you come home from the shop?"

"Scotty! Bring your bro some blueberry muffins!"

"Ethaaaaaan~ Remember that spinach strawberry salad?"

 

**

That was pretty much how Stiles' cravings for berries started.

John laughed at how the pack gives Stiles' wishes and how dedicated Derek is to Stiles. "Do you have them under a spell or something?" John asked as he lounged lazily on the leather couch of the Hale house while his son fiddled with his phone.

"No, I don't. They just give me what I want. I'm still surprised at how they take care of me. I feel so fragile all of a sudden." Stiles replied, rubbing his three-month swollen belly. He smiled fondly at his father and added, "I wish mom could've seen this."

"She'll be all over you. She'll tell you to stay put and stop stressing. She'd be proud of you, son." The man said.

"The food is ready!" Stiles and John heard Ethan shout as Isaac and Scott scramble like puppies just to help Stiles from getting up the couch.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'm pregnant, not invalid." Stiles stated, sarcasm oozing from the remark yet the two still held him like one.

John chuckled as he went on to the kitchen.

**

"Derek!"

It wasn't a shriek... it was a manly shriek, as Stiles called it when Scott asked why he did that.

It was a typical day for everyone. John went to work, Stiles and Derek stayed at the Stilinski household while Scott ate breakfast as he waited for the usual pack training at the Hale house.

When Derek came rushing into the teen's room, he was surprised to see Stiles' rummaging through his drawers searching for something, his clothes were all over the floor.

"Stiles, what's wrong? What happened?" Derek asked as he found himself walking towards his Mate.

"My jeans don't fit anymore." Stiles blurted out as he slumped back on the bed with a disappointed look on his face.

Derek, being the good Mate that he is, holds Stiles' hands as he took a knee in front of him.  
"Stiles? Look at me, please?" Derek spoke, trying to make Stiles look at him without forcing him. Eventually, the teen stared back at those green eyes and sighed heavily, "What am I supposed to wear? My clothes barely fit and I'm just three months along. What will happen if I'm five months or nine months along? Oh my gosh... I can't believe I'm freaking out..." The teen aimlessly said.

Derek kissed him. He just kissed him and all the worries seemed to fade away from the teen's eyes.

"Did you just kiss me stop me from freaking out?" Stiles asked, savoring the butterfly kisses Derek's been showering his neck. He giggle slightly and pushed the man to stare into his eyes.

"You're not ugly. You're beautiful and you're pregnant with my child." Derek said as he captured the teen's lips once more, pushing him to the bed, smiling down at him as he pulled away.

 

"Guys! The room is oozing with sex! Please, stop before the others get here!" They heard Scott shout from downstairs, making them laugh.

**

Stiles stood proudly in front of the mirror two days later. He smiled as he thought of his Mate's child growing inside of him. Derek's child. Their child.

He hasn't figured out what to name the baby after it's born but if it was a girl, "Scarlet..." would come out of his mouth right on the spot.

"Scarlet is a really nice name..." He jumped when a voice came from his bedroom room. It was Lydia with a fond smile on her face.

"Hey... aren't you supposed to be at Danny's planning your blind date?" Stiles asked, pulling the girl in to his arms.

Lydia didn't pull away instantly. She just stayed in Stiles' arms and said, "I don't think I'm ready to date, Stiles."

"Heeeey, don't say that. Jackson will always have a place in your heart but you have to move on. Remember when I finally realized that Derek was the one and not you? You'll find that someone really important who won't leave. Who will always be there whether you're bitchy or snarky or just moody. There's someone out there who will put you first. So, don't lose hope." Stiles said.

Lydia chuckled as tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her hand and said, "You really are a Mom, Stiles... Like you literally just made me realize my worth... Thanks, Mom."

"Hey, stop with the 'Mom' thing. If Isaac hears you, I'll be labeled as Mom for the rest of my life." Stiles said, scrunching his nose.

"But you are. I mean, literally speaking, you'll be a Daddy or... er, a Mommy and Derek will be a Dad. What're you two planning after the baby is born?" Lydia stated as she sat down on Stiles' bed.

 

Stiles followed and sat beside her, "Well, since I'm taking online classes. I told him that I'll study at a community college and when everything is settled, I'll go to whatever school I want. Of course, I told him that I can't just leave my family for a really long time. I can't." He explained, sighing heavily as he threw his head back.

"I'm planning on going away for college. I got into Yale but I like kids. So, maybe, I'll try University of Colorado and be a pediatrician. What do you think?" Lydia spoke.

"That's great, Lyds. Wow, everything seemed so different now. Us going to college, Allison leaving, the Alpha pack, the Darach... Me and Derek, this baby... Everything seems so unreal." Stiles sprawled on top of his bed, stretching like a cat.

"Yea, everything seems to be falling in to place... It's like things just happen to us and we go along with it. This baby is new hope. new beginnings, Stiles."

**

When Derek came that night, Stiles was busy typing on his laptop to even notice that the man just entered his room through his door. They came to terms with having keys to each other's place. John agreed since they were a family now.

He slowly walked towards Stiles and placed a kiss on the top of the teen's head.

"Oh... hey, I didn't see you there. Did you just came in?" Stiles asked, grabbing the man's collar and kissing him on the corner of his lips.

"Yep. What're you doing?" Derek asked, grabbing the chair and turned Stiles to face him.

"Dereeeeeek, I'm working." Stiles whined as he saw a glint of amusement in Derek's eyes.

"What do you want to name the baby?" Derek just blurted out.

It made Stiles' heart swell in pride with just hearing his Mate so happy.

"Well... if the baby is a girl, I'd name her, Talia Scarlet Hale. If it's a boy... hmm, you pick." Stiles stated as he moved from the chair into Derek's lap.

"Well, Lucas John Hale... woah, wait, are you sure you want to use Hale when the baby is born? I mean, we could always use the hyphen." Derek said, looking up worriedly at Stiles as the teen settled on his lap.

"When we get married, I'm planning on taking up your name, so get used to it. Imagine that, Stiles Hale... It has certain ring to it. I love it." The teen said as he showered the man's face with butterfly kisses.

 

Derek laughed as he enjoyed the moment.

Stiles wants to marry him.

**

Isaac is nervous.

Yep, he's nervous even though he already went to countless dates with Scott for the last three month.

And he thinks that this is the night.

Well, he's not really sure if it really is the right night to have sex with Scott.

A knock on his window actually broke his trail of thoughts. The window opened and Scott entered the room, landing firmly on his feet and then going straight to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

Scott happily nipped on Isaac's lips and said, "I missed you."

"We just saw each other a couple of hours ago." Isaac said as he moaned when Scott went from his lips down to his neck.

Scott was clearly scenting him right now. And he's enjoying it.

"Scott, I'm not ready..."

 

And he just cockblocked himself.

Scott suddenly backed away, looking like a kicked puppy. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking straight... You just smelled soooo damn good and I can't control myself whenever I'm around you these past few days... Urgh. It's frustrating!" Scott blurted out.

Isaac took Scott's hand and placed it on his chest, "When I'm ready, you'll know, okay? It's just that... it's really hard for me to just jump into the sack. I want to be ready when we do it. I love you, hold on to that..." He said.

Scott's face suddenly lit up, "I'll hold on to that... always. I love you and I really want to make this work."


	9. Boy or Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is STEREK and nothing hurts :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I'm about to end this story... I feel sad all of a sudden. I'll write another one after the story is done :D
> 
> To end the confusion, Boyd is alive here. I just focused the story on Stiles and Derek too much and a bit of Scissac. He and Cora are dating but Boyd is backpacking throughout Asia. So, that's that. :)

**_A child is like a warm fire inside a home. It gives light and hope to everyone who lives in it._ **

**

Stiles opened his eyes and saw Derek's face, peaceful and still asleep. The man's arms still around his waist and he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

He couldn't fight the urge to kiss the top of his Mate's nose and watch it scrunch up.

He slowly removed Derek's arms around his waist and got up, trying not to wake the werewolf on the bed.

When he got out of their room, wow, he never gets tired to saying that. His and Derek's room.

He gets greeted by a still half a sleep Isaac, who groggily linked his arm to Stiles' and like a child clinging to his mom, he asked, "Can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure sure, if you'll help me." Stiles agreed and Isaac's eyes shot wide open and he smiled.

 

They eventually started breakfast for the pack and since it was a Sunday, John and Melissa were joining them.

 

Meanwhile, Derek woke to an empty space on his bed but he smiled when the scent of coffee, pancakes and bacon filled the house. He quickly got up and went downstairs to greet his Mate and the pups.

He found Scott stealing glances at Isaac, who was wearing a pink floral apron and Stiles flipping pancakes like the chef he was. He walked towards him and placed a kiss on the side of his neck, "Good morning, Sourwolf." Stiles greeted, giggling as Derek's stubble grazed the base of his neck.

"Mom, Dad, please don't do that." Scott voiced out jokingly.

Stiles just laughed and Derek rolled his eyes as he kissed Stiles' cheek once more before getting himself a cup of coffee.

 

Moments later, Peter came downstairs in his suit and Cora came down with her hair all over the place.

"Someone's up early for a date." Scott said as he drank his glass of OJ.

"It's not a date. I have an interview for that firm I was telling Derek and Stiles about last week. As much as I want to eat breakfast and chat, I'm late." Peter said before snatching pancake from Derek's plate and went off.

 

After he left, John and Melissa came in.  
"I just saw Peter in a suit, isn't he a little early for a date?" Melissa said as she kissed Isaac and Scott's cheeks.

"Interview, actually." Isaac corrected.

"Oh, so, I brought omelets, salad and Stiles' favorite, mixed berries and waffles." Melissa said as she settled the containers in front of the pack.

John kissed Stiles' forehead, "Morning, son, Derek."

John and Derek are pretty close now.

They seem to have this silent bond thing going on and Stiles loves it whenever he saw his dad and his Mate sitting outside the porch and talking about family.

"What're you guys up to today?" Melissa asked as she settled on her seat beside Scott and Cora.

"Nothing much. It's rest day and we don't have to train. Oooh, Stiles and I are gonna go shopping. Wanna come with us?" Cora replied as she ate pancakes and grabbed herself a couple of mini omelets from the container.

"I love that. Isaac should come along, right, sweetie?" She suggested as she glanced back at Isaac then to Scott, who was busy stuffing himself with the waffles.

 

**

"Stiles really got his cravings from his mother, I think. I mean, it's been what? Four months but he still wants berries on everything he eats." John said as he carried the containers into the cruiser.

Derek followed and said, "Even with curly fries, and I swear to god, it tastes awful. He made me try it two days ago."

John let out a laugh and patted Derek's back, "But you love him anyway."

"Yes, that I do."

 

"Oh, by the way, when do you plan on it?" John asked out of the blue and instantly, Derek knew what it was.

Derek took a sharp deep breath and glanced back at the man, "Will he even say yes?"

"He will. He loves you too much to say no to you. Besides, I know you'll always find a way to make him say yes." He replied as he went back inside the house to settle inside the living room and put on ESPN with cold beer waiting for them for game night.

**

Meanwhile, Stiles, Cora, Melissa and Isaac went shopping for baby necessities because knowing Derek, Scott and John, they'd probably just buy what's on the top of everything and not consider the price tag and if it's actually werebaby-proof.

"So, what do we but first?" Cora asks as they walked around the mall.

"Uh... let's get the small ones first like bibs, clothes and bottles then we'll go to cribs and strollers... we can call the guys if we need help." Melissa suggested.

 

**

When they got home, it was already late and everyone seemed to have drifted on their own inside the house. Scott immediately grabbed Isaac to the living room couch and snuggled, more like scenting him.

John and Melissa went on their way back home. Cora went to her room to freshen up. Peter was surprisingly quiet because he was neck deep in work.

While Stiles was nowhere to be found.

Derek went to the nursery and found Stiles standing by the crib as he whispered to himself. He was talking to the baby. Whispering snarky comments about Derek, about Scott and Isaac, John and Melissa, Cora and Boyd leaving to go backpacking in in Asia, Peter... even those they lost. Erica. Stiles' mom, Derek's family.

 

Stiles stopped midway when Derek's hand were around his waist, his stubby chin resting on his shoulder.

"Are you really sure that you want the baby to have my last name?" Derek asked, his eyes focused on the cream-colored crib and the wolf plushy in it.

"Yea... I'm pretty sure that when I marry you, I'll take up your last name." Stiles spoke with confidence and he's happy. There was no stutter in his heart.

Stiles wants to marry him.

"Will you marry me?" Derek blurted out.

Stiles turned to see Derek's face, which was solemn, by the way, as he repeated the question, "Stiles, would you like to spend every waking hour with me? Would you like to spend your happy and problematic days with me? Will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh... that's like that longest thing you've ever said in your whole life."

"Stiles, I'm serious. Will you marry me?" Derek rolled his eyes and kept his hands firmly on his mate's waist.

"Yes, I will marry you. I want to marry you, Sourwolf. I love you..." Stiles replied as he kissed Derek's lips, moaning when the man kissed back.

 

This is it. They'll start a new life together. There's no turning back.

Everything will be alright.


	10. This is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is not jealous. Nope, he's not. Stiles is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been what? How many months has it been? Oh my gosh! I'm sorry for the delay and I promise I'll finish this story. I'll post some new ones as well. Hmm... The 3B premiere was awesome! Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay and here you go :)

"So, you're telling me that Scott was flirting with her?"

 

Isaac glowers at his food as Stiles places the lasagna in front of him. He forks it and just shoves the food in his mouth.

Stiles could sense that the young werewolf was mad about Scott being too friendly with their customers.

 

"Isaac? Would you be a dear and explain. I'm not a mind reader." Stiles speaks again.

This time Isaac's face softens a bit and sighs, "I hate it. I hate the fact that whenever some lady or dude walks in the clinic, they constantly flirt with him. It's irritating!"

"Aw, pup, come here." Stiles says as he opens his arms, gesturing for Isaac to come into his arms.

Isaac did so and buries his face into Stiles' chest like the young pup that he is.

The beating of the baby's heart somehow soothe the tension between Isaac's shoulders, "You know, Scott's personality will never change. He's always like that. But when he does fall in love, he gives his everything for that person. So, please, don't let those random strangers get the best of you."

 

"Besides, he won't give them the time of day. He has you." Stiles says as he runs his fingers through Isaac's soft curls.

 

*

When Derek got home from the garage, he found Isaac and Stiles on the couch taking a nap.

He didn't bother them and just went on to change his clothes and joined them.

**

 

The next couple of weeks were uneventful to say the least.

Well, except for Stiles' mood swings and freakishly weird appetite for berries with every food he eats.

 

John swears that he doesn't even know where his son puts those enormous amount of food away in that body.

Derek finds it amusing yet slightly digusting but he loves Stiles anyway.

 

Scott finds it weird. Isaac just gives him whatever he wants.

 

"I'm telling you, it's weird!" Scott blurts out one night.

Derek was away for a couple of days so Scott, Ethan and Danny were there, well, aside from Isaac because he lives there.

 

"Oh my god! Scott, when Isaac gets preggo like me, you'll understand what I'm going through. Besides, Derek finds it very amusing." Stiles retorts as he shoves a forkful of spinach strawberry salad into his mouth.

"Ah, Ethan, you're a genius!" He adds as Ethan comes in to the room with more food.

 

"I'm glad you like it. By the way, when is your fiance coming back?" Ethan asks as he flops down next to Danny.

"Not until tomorrow night. He went to New York to tie some loose ends." Stiles explains.

 

Isaac leans on Stiles' shoulder and it made him stop worrying about Derek for a while.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. First, Iron Man!"

 

*

When they retired to their rooms, Stiles lay on Derek's side of the bed with his hand gently rubbing his swollen belly.

He smiles as he hears his phone rings on the bedside table.

 

"Hey, Sourwolf." He happily answers.

_The boys are in bed already?_

Derek speaks, his voice was deep and Stiles thinks he's tired.

"Yea. The boys are fairly sure they need some alone time...." Stiles said before going quiet.

_What's wrong?_

"I miss you." The teen says as he turns his body sideways. A frown rising on his face.

 _I know... I miss you too. Fuck it. Tomorrow morning I'm gonna come home to you. I'll book a flight and when you wake up, I'll be there._ Derek said with reassurance in his voice.

"Okay. Okay, Derek. I'll wait."

 

 

The next morning, when Stiles opened his eyes, Derek was there. His arms were around his waist, holding him close to his chest as he snored softly against Stiles' neck.

He smiles to himself as he felt the baby kick.

 

Yep, the baby is happy too.

 

"Daddy keeps his promises." Stiles tells the baby.

Derek purrs at the voice of his Mate talking to his cub.

"Hmm... Took the last flight last night and you were already asleep when I came home." Derek says. His eyes were closed but there was a smile on his face, almost content at what he has.

 

"I'm glad you're back. It was torture without you." Stiles turns to face Derek and buries his nose at the crook of the man's neck.

 

"Yea, I know, baby. I know." Derek says, his arms tightening around his Mate.

 

This is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, such a short update for such a long wait but I'll be posting more tonight.


	11. But You have your Mother's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is going into labor... 'Nuff said!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then I'll post another Sterek. Hmm... Can you guys give me something to work with while I'm on my break?

_You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb and hold me tight. -Small Bump, Ed Sheeran_

*

Two months. Two more months and they will finally meet their daughter.

 

Somehow, it got Stiles jittery and the fact that they won't know that she's a werewolf or a human makes it even more difficult to stay still.

 

"Hey, baby..." Stiles coos at his stomach as he gently rubs the swollen bump. He was standing by the crib in the nursery while Derek went out for a run.

It was one those morning where Stiles would wake up to Derek out for a run and he'd find himself going into the nursery to whisper sweet things to his daughter.

 

 

After his run, he found himself tuning into Stiles' and their daughter's heartbeats.

He found his Mate in the nursery, whispering and giggling as his hands circled his swollen belly.

"Your Daddy will probably show off his claws when you get some suitors. Well, I'll probably clean a gun while facing those dudes. Y'know, for dramatic effect."

He hears Stiles tell the baby.

Derek just huffs out a chuckle before wrapping his arms around Stiles, hands on his belly, "Dramatic effect, huh?"

He kisses his Mate's neck.

"Yes, dramatic effect. It works like a charm." Stiles replies as he leans his head back on Derek's shoulder.

They sway slowly, almost like dancing to some song that only they could hear.

 

*

"Lydia! I swear if you're not here when this baby is born, I will burn all of your shoes." Stiles tells Lydia during one of their Skype calls.

Lydia glares at him and says, 'Don't you dare, Stilinski! I know all your secrets!'

 

Stiles laughs as she shifts in front of the camera.

Derek walks in on them and he just waves at Lydia, "Hey Lydia."

'Hey, Derek! Remind me again why I miss having you guys around?' She says but Stiles just laughs again and Derek ignores them to go inside the bathroom.

 

'Don't worry too much! I'm her godmother, Stiles.' Lydia happily states as she hauls a huge book in front of her.

That's when she and Stiles decide to log off to give her some time to study.

 

*

 

It starts with a short throbbing pain on his stomach one morning.

It's just a week before his due date and man was it killing him, enough to get him on his knees and scream for his Mate, "DEREK!"

 

Derek, who just came from a run through the woods, came rushing to his mate.

Stiles was writhing on the floor, but his hand gripping on his stomach, "Derek... I think... She's coming out." He says breathlessly.

 

Derek's eyes widened and he immediately scooped up Stiles from the floor to their bed. He got on the phone and called Dr. Hathway, who was Talia's longtime friend and sent a brief text to the pack, John and Melissa.

He got the duffel bag full of clothes on one shoulder and carried Stiles bridal-style.

 

*

 

The way to the clinic was somewhat filled with a few traffic violations and a few cursing.

"Urgh... Der... It hurts..." Stiles groans from the backseat of the Toyota.

"We're almost there, Stiles. Just hold on!" Derek tells him as he takes a turn.

 

*

When they got to the medium-sized clinic, everyone was already there.

Somehow, it took a little convincing and Stiles growling at Derek to get him to wait outside the operating room.

 

Minutes passed, but it felts like hours.

They had to put Stiles to sleep to get to perform the operation.

 

Derek could hear them.

The faint murmurs of the people inside.

The soft beating heart of his Mate.

"It's gonna be okay, Derek." Scott tells him. He nods.

"Stiles is strong, he'll make it." Isaac voices out. He just nods.

 

Lydia sighs and pulls him to a chair, "Stiles is going to be fine. The baby is gonna be okay. Maybe she'll even have her Papa's eyes, y'know, those brown eyes that may or may not have gold in them. But you have to be strong for them. You're the Alpha, be one." Lydia tells him.

 

He looks at her and he smiles. She smiles back. "Okay."

 

They wait and wait until a cry overshadows the talking and the metal clashing against metal.

The cry of a child.

Two strong heartbeats.

The werewolves all stare at the door, their hearts in-sync with the beating of the child's heart.

Their Alpha's cub.

*


	12. Epilogue: My One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the future :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the end~ thank you very much for the support! It is very much appreciated and I love you for all the Kudos and comments! I hope you'll read my other posts. Thank you again for reading!

**Three Years Later...**

 

Scarlet Talia Stilinski-Hale is three years old and she could probably rule the world by just flashing her puppy look.

"Daddy, wake up, wake up!"

Derek's eyes slowly opens and sees a bundle of curly black hair, brown eyes and a teethful of smile.

"Alright, baby girl. Where's your Papa?" Derek asks as he gets up from the bed. The little girl giggles as she goes into his arms and scents him.

"Papa is downstairs making breakfast. He says to wake you up! Let's gooooo!" Scarlet tells him as she pulls his arm.

"Alright, little Alpha."

 

*

 

Stiles puts the plates full of pancakes, bacon, and a bowl full of sliced fruits.

"Papaaaaaa~" Scarlet squeals at the sight of her Papa with food.

"Hey, you got your Daddy up?" Stiles asks as he picks her up and kisses her chubby cheek.

Suddenly, warm arms are wrapped around his waist and he could feel soft kisses on his neck.

"Good morning, Sourwolf." He sighs as he turns around and kisses his lips.

Scarlet giggles as she kisses Stiles on the cheek as well.

"Daddy, Papa! I'm hungry!" She whines.

 

*

"You do know that your daughter could probably rule the world, Derek." Stiles said as they prepared for their weekend pack outing to the beach.

Derek glances back at his husband and laughs, "I swear that kid is becoming more like you every single day."

Stiles turns towards the man and pushes him down on the bed, climbing on top so that he was straddling the man.  
"You mean more seductive, charming and devilishly smart?" He says as he goes on to kiss the man's lips.

"Hmm... Really now?" Derek sighs, grabbing Stiles' ass as he sits up and continues on their kiss, going in deeper now that he slips his tongue in when his husband parts his lips.

Moans and groans suddenly diluted when the door opens, "Papaaaaa! Daddyyyyyy! Tommy is here! But I still have nothing to wear!"

They both shake their heads in laughter.

Stiles gets off of Derek and picks up their daughter, "Didn't Aunt Lydia took you dress shopping last weekend?" He asks her.

"But I don't know what dress to wear! Aunt Lydia isn't here yet." Scarlet whines, burying her tear-stained face on her Papa's chest.

"Aw, baby Alpha needs some help. Okay, stop crying. Alphas don't cry, am I right, Daddy?" Stiles coos at Scarlet then glances at his husband's smiling face.

"Go and help her find her dress and I'll finish packing." Derek tells them with an amused look on his face.

 

*

 

When they finally got ready, Scott, Isaac and Tommy were downstairs in the living room.

Thomas Eric Lahey-McCall has black eyes, floppy curly blonde hair, chubby cheeks and has the killer Scott McCall dimples that makes girls swoon over. Isaac carried him and unlike Stiles, he only had to carry him for six months.

"Tommy! You like my dress?" Scarlet came running down the stairs with her white sundress, pink sandals and a straw hat on her head.

"Wow! Pwetty!" The two-year-old toddler tells her, clapping his hands while Scarlet twirls for him.

Isaac kisses Scarlet's cheek and Scott did the same, "You look very pretty, Scarlet. Did Papa pick your dress?" Isaac asks.

She nods and smiles at him, "Yes! Papa is the best!"

 

"Just Papa? What about Daddy?" Stiles follows his daughter.

"He's Alpha, Papa. He's always great." She says right at the moment Derek comes down with their bags.

 

"Oh, Daddy's little girl!" Scott cheers as he picks the two kids up and goes outside.

 

*

 

They started doing the pack outings every weekend a year after Scarlet's birth.

The pack, joined by Melissa and John, went to different places like Disneyland, preserves, lakes and now the beach.

"Aunt Lydia!" Scarlet and Tommy both shout, running towards Lydia in her sunflower sundress. She greets them with a kiss on each cheek.

Aiden picks the two kids and says, "You guys got heavier!"

 

Aiden came back two years ago. He finally decided that it was time to stop running and be a man for a change.

Ethan and Danny were playing frisbee with Boyd.

 

"Are those my two favorite werebabies?" They turn and see Cora sporting a jean shorts above her knee and a white crop shirt.

They got down from Aiden and run towards Cora.

 

"Cora!"

 

Stiles smiles as he watches her daughter laugh and have fun with their pack, their family.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Derek asks, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close.

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought that I am the happiest man in the world." He tells Derek, kissing him on his stubbled cheek.

"And why is that?"

 

Stiles cups his husband's face and stares lovingly into those green eyes. This man whom he thought never glanced at him, who impregnated him, whom he fell for and who he married and will spend the rest of his life with, is right here with him. Forever.

 

 

"I have the pack... Scarlet... And you."

 

*

 

**Life is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you react to it.**

 

Who was the fucking genius that said that?

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? :)


End file.
